The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor package and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package capable of quickly discharging heat generated from the semiconductor package and method for fabricating the same.
Generally, a semiconductor package is fabricated through a semiconductor chip fabrication process, an electrical inspection process, and a packaging process. In the semiconductor chip fabrication process, devices such as a transistor, a resistor and a capacitor are formed as thin film shapes on a wafer. In the electrical inspection process, the semiconductor chip is electrically inspected to separate good semiconductor chips from bad semiconductor chips that are formed on the wafer. In the packaging process, the brittle semiconductor chip is processed in order to protect the semiconductor chip from external shock and/or vibration.
A semiconductor package including a semiconductor device is utilized in many devices such as personal computers, television receivers, home appliances, information and communication equipments, and the like.
In recent years, a “chip scale package” having a size no more than 100-105% of a semiconductor chip has been developed in accordance with the development of semiconductor packaging technology. Additionally, a “stacked semiconductor package” has recently been developed in which a plurality of semiconductor chips and/or semiconductor packages are stacked together to enhance the data storage capacity and data processing speed of the package.